star_conquistafandomcom-20200213-history
United Island Socialist Republics of Islandia
United Island Socialist Republics of Islandia Summary The United Island Socialist Republics of Islandia (UISRI), a nation which has just finished the Great Avian War by annexing its only remaining threat to world dominion, is a communist one party state. The UISRI recently went through the "Great Avian War," which killed over 120,000,000 Avians. During the War, the UISRI developed basic rockets, and split the atom, which ultimately ended the war when the UISRI dropped five nuclear weapons on the Republic of Aviana, destroying the nations largest metropolitan centers and displacing millions. Despite that, most of the planet has only suffered moderate amounts of damage, ranging from light occupation, to millions of displaced, irradiated folks searching for shelter. The UISRI's homeland, meanwhile, has seen intense strategic bombardment and partial invasion, with millions dead. The world's GDP grew at a measly .60% in the last year, when the war was nearing its close, with the destruction only barely being beaten out by the wartime growth. Economy The economy of the UISRI consists primarily of raw goods and heavy industry, followed by services. Economic growth is expected to expand following postwar recovery. The UISRI's economic system is socialist, with state-controlled labor unions and collectivization abound. As the post-war economy transitions into making more civilian goods, the UISRI is likely to see a large increase in standard of living, at least in some areas. Islandia has a sizable media industry, though it is mostly used for propaganda. Politics Currently, the UISRI's political system is totalitarian in nature, and rather oppressive. It's ruled by General Secretary Heibei, who, in the past, has conducted mass purges of opposition members and caused the suffering and fatalities of millions of Avians by imposing artificial famines and ordering brutal occupations to discourage resistance (you can guess how that went). Besides Heibei, the current political system mostly consists of his puppets and some who have sympathies for a more moderate mode of governance. Heibei's age has become a concern in recent years, with his recent heart attack. Many are vying to be named his successor, or gathering political support for the sure to come power struggle. Military The UISRI's military is primarily comprised of early Cold War and WW2 era weaponry, with nuclear powered ships or ballistic missiles still not developed. The Armed Forces of Islandia are also now primarily serving as an occupation force, and then as keepers of the peace. The Air Force is still a part of the Army, though is expected to become its own branch in the near future. Technology The UISRI's technology is roughly on par with Earth's level as it was in the 1950s, though with less consumer advances. ISRs (Islandian Socialist Republics) Big Bird Pock | Barren Polock | Toxic | Moons Islandia | Oceanic, Swampy | Habitable | Home Planet | 2 Moons Aviana | Barren | Habitable | 3 Moons Fenshen | Terran | Habitable | 1 Moon Little Bird | Gas Giant | 7 Moons | 2 Habitable | Fenshen | Arid | Volcanic | 4 Moons | 1 Habitable Huxin | Asteroid Belt Zhangteng | Gas Giant | 3 Moons Zhailian | Frozen | 1 Moon Category:Xeno Category:SC1